kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JjBlueDreamer1
http://dream-savers-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation http://elswordrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rules 'Hello bitches! Welcome to my talk page! A place where I usually get a message then delete it because I am such a god damned neat freak. Any who~ go ahead and message. I will reply as soon as I can. :D' Hey It probably goes without saying we're going to need to speak about what happened. hiii gurrlll JJJ!!!! not what I want but what I like? Eh.. (talk) 17:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, just leaving a random message. Kinda in a panic attack at the moment over future school costs and typing this is making me feel somewhat better. Anyways, just random words. Sorry for bugging your wall at 3 in the morning, but, hey, I'm weird like that. Hope you're sleeping well. Fobarimperius (talk) 07:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) so instead of hitting s after the first d, i zone out and hold down the d key and everybody feels like I'm trying to fool them. Absolutely absurd, I have my own problems to deal with since my father died two weeks ago without having to be talked down to by hostile wiki administration. Not cool, man... not cool at all jj im sorry if it seemed like was mad, i was not l left case i was tried and it was late. skar very sorry Skarletscarab (talk) 13:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) *hugs you* wolf sorry you are having a bad or tuff time The Different Clans in Cardfight vanguard The Different Clans on the planet Cray Oracle think tank: Psychics '' ''Angel feather: Angel doctors '' ''Royal paladins: Warriors of light '' ''Shadow paladins: Warriors of darkness '' ''Gold paladins: Gold armored warriors and beast '' ''Genesis: Goddesses '' '' '' ''Narukami: lightning dragons '' ''Kagero: flame dragons '' ''Nubatama: ninjas '' ''Tachikaze: dinosaurs '' ''Murakumo: yokai '' '' '' ''Dark irregulars: Demon Lords '' ''Pale moon: Demon Circus '' ''Spike brothers: Demon football team '' '' '' ''Aqua force: Navy Troop '' ''Bermuda triangle: Mermaids '' ''Granblue: Ghost Pirates '' '' '' ''Great nature: Animals '' ''Mega colony: Insects '' ''Neo nectar: Forest spirits '' '' '' ''Dimension police: robot police and transformers '' ''Etranger: idk '' ''Link Joker: cyber aliens '' ''Nova grapplers: transformers '' '' '' ''Cray Elementals: IDFK? '' moooohii hiiiiii Why would we destroy something so beautiful? ]] 14:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) happy birth day happy brith day .from Skarletscarab (talk) 19:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Stay safe Fobarimperius (talk) 21:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I talk to you when you get the chance? http://the-royal-blood.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Or we could use the chat on this site. That works too. La concha de tu madre Here if needed For all the help you've given me, I'm here if you ever need anything. I won't ask questions, I won't even bring up what's bothering you, I'll just be here for the sake of conversation and friendship. We're both tormented by something, no need for us to suffer by ourselves. I don't know what it is that is bothering you so badly, but I can say at the very least I can relate. Something has happened to me recently and I will never be the same. I don't know when I'll be "good" again, but I can definitely say I know I'll never be quite the same. Have a good day Jj.Fobarimperius (talk) 15:35, January 30, 2015 (UTC) jjjjjjjjjjjjjj JJJJJJJJJJJ,hope chu is doing will and keep safe,also dont forget to eat right or i will foce you e_e. im doing fine but missed chu D:. no real up dates or events going on none that im aware of but then again i dont really pay attiion to whats going on. oh wait there was bomb scar in a nerby twon but nu worry nu body was hurt. stat great and fluffy. from Skarletscarab (talk) 20:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) hey jj going to have to make this one short. not feeling so good.head hurts,bad coughe room is spinnig and almost fell down the staris a few time. hope your doing better then me. from Skarletscarab (talk) 20:09, February 6, 2015 (UTC) hey there my fuzzy wolf. im doing great now,just need a good night rest. nothing really to report on tbh but im still going to leave these masssges anyways and if someone tries to stop me i'll kill them :D. from Skarletscarab (talk) 19:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) skarlets log star date now. we found two very odd creatures when we where expolring the planet zebes. head of science lumnina calls them pofsy and cuddles. the first is fat almost coverd in fur and swaers a lot, captin skar no like this. the secnd is cuddles who eats all useless crew mates and smells of cherry. skar out. Skarletscarab (talk) 10:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) hey jj hope your doing great case i got good news. im off all next week...i think was not at shcool case my buse never came and the road was closed,thats about it,stay safe from Skarletscarab (talk) 21:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Jj, please respond to this soon Jj, could we please talk on fb or Skype? Яyker (talk) 21:20, February 28, 2015 (UTC) hey jj it's me blaze my mom ban me from my ipod and laptop or any tech stuff for 2 weeks let them know for me! libaray its like brahh Zzeee tis for fbest friend ! -- 'Suckmyballs!! Fatass''' 17:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Important Hi jj, I need you to reply on my talk page saying that you approve of the modifications to the administrator group. HypercaneTeen(talk) 09:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) hi a gift for you it took a while and used all my free time in shcool to make you this and o hope you like it Skarletscarab (talk) 17:05, April 29, 2015 (UTC) If you see this, I need help In case you see this at some point between now and later on, I need help, I been trying to find the right words for an apology message to Mik, but I keep on running into blanks, every message I make is either too long or really sappy, and I'm really getting frustrated and confused about it, I know I shouldn't be confused and frustrated, but I just am. Really need your help with this Jj, I'm lost for words and rambling what to say. Nikolai Banks (talk) 03:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jj, what's happenin? Thanks for the words of wisdom. Oh and I want you to know, my door is always open if you need someone to chat, hit me up on here or skype, my door is always open for my friends, keep it cool and good talkin' to you, and thanks again for the help :) NB Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ummm who are you Guess what sis?! Hey JJ, its Diva, guess what? I started up my own wiki!! :D Yup that's right, you know Im a saiyan, so I decided to start up the: TeamSaiyan wiki. A RP wiki, for my race and humans and namekians too, so ima have fun with this :D 20:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC)